


I Shall Cry

by Titti



Series: Goodbye [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-28
Updated: 2002-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Goodbye My Love”, Spike becomes Buffy's eyes and ears at her funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Cry

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are my own translation of "Io Vivro'” an Italian song written by Mogol/Battisti.

Io vivro'  
senza te   
anche se ancora non so   
come vivro'.   
Senza te,  
io senza te   
solo continuero',  
io dormiro',   
mi svegliero',  
camminero',  
lavorero',   
qualche cosa faro',  
qualche cosa faro',  
si, qualche cosa faro'  
qualche cosa di sicuro io faro':  
piangero'  
io piangero'.  
| I shall live  
without you   
even if I still don't know   
how I shall live.  
Without you,  
I, without you,  
shall live alone,  
I shall sleep,  
I shall wake up,  
I shall walk  
I shall work,  
I shall do something,  
I shall do something,  
yes, I shall do something,  
I shall do something for sure:   
I shall cry,  
I shall cry.  
  
---|---  
  
Pet, don't be afraid. I know it's dark but we are all here. All your friends, your sister and I, we are all here. You would get a kick out of this funeral. We are here in the middle of the night to put you to rest. Everyone thought that the night would be the appropriate time, you lived at night after all. You should see how many people, demons and vampires are here. My slayer till the end. Only you could get vampires to come to a funeral. They all respect you, they know what you did, they know how much you sacrificed for Sunnyhell and the world in general. I know you can't really see us so I am just going to tell you what is happening. 

Dawn is wearing this beautiful blue dress. She wanted to wear black but I told her that her sister would want to see color around her. I know I'm right. You had too much blackness in life. Dawn told me what you told her before jumping and I promise you that I will help your friends follow your wishes, I will help them live the life of love that we never had a chance to live. Willow and Tara are standing close together. You know Red is so ready to cry but she is staying strong for Dawn. She has brought wild flowers to put on your grave. She told me that they remind her of your independence. She will miss you so much, I know because I will miss you too. 

Anya and Xander are holding hands. Even Anya is speechless for once. I didn't think that our favorite former demon could shut up for more than 5 minutes. I guess she is like me, must be our demon side. They got engaged, you know. They aren't telling anybody because of you but I'll change their minds. I'll make sure they move on even without you. I know that you would be happy to see them get married. I remember the boy when I arrived in Sunnyhell all those years ago, he would follow you like a puppy dog. He was so pathetic. That's funny, I guess things never change. Now I am the pathetic one. I am so sorry for all the misery I put you through. I didn't want to scare, I am just so in love with you.

Oh well, this is not about me. I want you to know what is happening here. I want to be your eyes and ears. I should tell you that Peaches is here too. He came from LA with the former Beauty Queen. I am not happy about that. You are my love and I hope that I was your. I don't want Angel here, but I think you would be happy to know that he still cares for you. He is standing in a corner, I think I see tears running on his face. It's midnight, the moon is out and he is still standing in the shadows as if the sun would burn him at any moment. I guess he'll never stop lurking. Enough about Angel, I know you would like to know more but I just don't like the guy. I think I am jealous, you can't blame me though, he has made my unlife quiet unbearable at times. Cordelia is obviously been crying for a while. Her eyes are red and puffy. You wouldn't recognize her. She is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she really must have changed.

Oz is here too. He is pretty impassible. Red tells me that that's him, stone faced in front of any situation. She may be right but I can smell his emotions. I have to admit he is good. I have never been such a good actor. I wish that I could be so stoic in front of all this people but I can't. After tonight, all the demons and vampires will know what a nancyboy I am. I am so totally whipped and I don't even have a soul. I guess my grandsire rubbed off on me.

Giles is the one who is hurting the most. He is sitting next to your other watcher, what's his name, Wesley, I think. The two Englishmen looked shocked. What's more surprising is that the old English reserve is gone. Giles is crying so much that he doesn't even pretend anymore. He was talking about quitting the council, but I will convince him to stay. He is too invaluable in the fight against evil. He really loves you like a father. I can see the love in his eyes. I won't let him quit on you because of his grief. I know that your friends need his help to keep things quiet on Hellmouth.

I hope I am not forgetting anybody. I don't think so. I told you about all the demons and vampires. I am sure it's not love on their part but they do respect you. Oh, you want to know about me. Well pet, I really don't know what to tell you. I will do as you asked. I shall help your friends, I shall protect your sister and I shall not wait for the sun to dust me. I can't promise you for much more. I feed, I fight, I sleep. If I move enough, I forget for a few precious moments that you are not by my side. I know I sound like a fool, but love turned me into a bigger poof than Angel. So in the end I shall live without you, even if I still don't know how I shall live. Without you, I, without you, shall live alone, I shall sleep, I shall wake up, I shall walk, I shall work, I shall do something, I shall do something, yes, I shall do something, I shall do something for sure: I shall cry, I shall cry.


End file.
